To the Drake Estate
by Enchanted Epic Princess
Summary: Hunter visits Drake House for the first time. She has some fun.


Author's note: This is my version of how Hunter first visited The Drakes' house. Hope you like it. Please comment.

The Drakes' Estate.

Hunter

Kieran wanted to go to meet Solange but Hart had told him to baby sit me. I felt bad for him. I knew what it felt like badly seeing someone but not allowed to.

"Kieran, I'll take care of myself. You go and meet Solange." I told him.

"I can't leave you alone. You're my sister." He said. He was always protective of me as a brother. I was dating a vampire but have never seen the Drake House. One, right now Quinn was hiding from me. Second, I am ill. Grandpa's out of country for some time. So I was alone at home. Hart talked to me on the phone and concluded by my voice that I was ill and hence sent Kieran to take care of me.

"Kieran, its fine. I know you want to see Solange. Just go to her. She too might want to see you." I said.

"Hunter, it's of no use. Quinn keeps bugging me and Solange." Kieran confessed.

"That's a problem but that's common for brothers to keep an eye on sister's boyfriends." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"You tap my phone when I talk to Quinn. Don't act like you don't understand what I am saying. I can do some hacking too. You're forgetting who my best friend is." I said.

"Fine, I give up. I have a brilliant idea. I can do both, take care of you while meet Solange." He said. I saw the twinge of smile on his face.

"How will you do that, Mr Black?" I asked him.

"We can if you join me to the Drake Estate." He said. I haven't even talked to Quinn since he ran away from my room. "Come on, Hunter. You can do this for me. Accept it you too want to see Quinn. If you came Quinn would get busy with you and might not bug me for some time." He added.

"Really? Are you sure you want me to join you? Won't the Drakes' have any problem with me being there? "I asked him.

"Nah! They'll like you having there." He said.

"Give me some time. I'll get ready. I need to make an impression, brother." I said and ran upstairs to my room.

I took a look at my wardrobe, mostly cargo pants. I took out shorts and a sleeve less top. White shorts and a blue top. The top matched Quinn's blue eyes. I pulled out my brush and brushed my hair. I left it open. I looked at myself at the mirror before walking downstairs. Kieran saw me, went stuck.

"Hunter you're not putting those shorts around Quinn. I can't trust you with that boy. You're going up and changing your dress." He said and pushing me back to the room.

"Kieran, you're talking about my boyfriend. Well, am not changing my dress. Are you taking me or you wanna stay here?" I asked him. He narrowed his eyes and we walked down. I was excited.

"You're still having stakes, aren't you?" Kieran asked me.

"Can you imagine me without it?" I asked him.

"Where do you hide them?" He asked me.

"I do have places to hide them." I told him. He shrugged and we sat in his jeep. We soon went into the Drake estate. It is big and large. Drakes' own large patch of land.

Quinn

I heard Kieran's jeep. But I smell raspberries and lime too. Hunter! She's with Kieran? I can't keep my feet on the ground. I was sitting in my room and got out to the balcony and saw Kieran's jeep parking. The blonde was sitting in the passenger's seat. Now I could smell the raspberries which turn me on mush better. I raced down before Solange could and opened the gate even before Kieran could ring the door bell. He was standing before Hunter.

"Kieran, what's wrong with you? Step aside." I said.

"What? No." He said. "No way would I leave my sister around you." He added.

"I could do that to Solange too you know." I said and crossed my arms. He dropped off his smug and let Hunter step in. My jaws dropped down seeing her. Her white shorts were too much inviting. Just as I thought she looks killer with her hair open. I couldn't say anything but stare at her.

"What? We can't even come in?" Kieran said.

"I don't know about you, Kieran but Hunter's surely free to come in." I said looking at her legs. Surely inviting. Barely resisting her I picked her up bridal style and ran up to my room in vampire speed.

"Quinn, get her back this instant." Kieran yelled.

"Bicker off, Kieran." I said.

Solange walked down and kissed Kieran. That was enough to shut him up. I turned to Hunter who was closely looking at my room. Christ! Save me tonight. She's killing me like this.

"You... You look... really... hot." I said.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that, by the way why am I in your room? I thought you needed to hide from me." She said. I get it she's trying to torture me for ignoring her.

"Please don't do that. You're already inviting with you dress and now look even more sexy when you try to test me." I said. She slowly pinned me to the door. Her body was close to mine. I longed to see her so much and now she's teasing me even more. If my heart was alive then the whole town would hear it. I was such a player but only this girl would get me heads over heels and feel really stupid.

"Quinn Edward Drake, you don't eve dare think of it. I haven't forgotten that you're trying to ignore me. My boyfriend was ignoring me... nothing is more disturbing than that. So you just get your thoughts off me. I am here so that Kieran meets Solange which he wants to." She said getting closer to me and then moved back. Pulled me away from the door and started off my room. I wasn't going to let her so easy. Before she walked out I put my hand on her waist and pulled her in. I closed the door and locked it. I slowly moved closer to her. Gradually pushing her on the bed. She was on my bed and was looking narrow eyed at me. I slowly moved on the top of her. I looked at her lips which were damn inviting like her legs.

"Look, I know I hurt you but still I don't want to kill you. I love you too much. I can't bear to hurt you. Now like this you're much in danger." I said.

"I what way? You actually don't look blood hungry." She said smirking. Damn her smirk. She's trying to act like me.

"If am in danger so are you, my dear boyfriend." She said with a smug face. No wonder I was falling for her. I pinned her to the head board. She pulled me and kissed me. It felt so good. Perfect.

Hunter

I was kissing him. It seemed though the illness ran away seeing Quinn. He was too yummy to stop myself. Our tongue fought a small duel. I moaned at he moved his hand on my thighs. I pulled him even closer I ran my fingers through his long hair. He slowly put his hand on my waist under my shirt and other hand on my thighs. I couldn't break him off since I started kissing him. I drew my hands from his hair and drove them through his chest gently brushing the skin which buttons didn't close.

"That was too addictive, babe." He said.

"Oh really?" I asked him and caught his collar and he soon put off his shirt.

"So, what do think?" He asked me.

"Not bad!" I teased him. He frowned and moved a bit away from me. I moved closer to him and sat on his lap.

"I was just kidding. You're as good as Hugh Jackman" I said.

"Babe I am better than him." He said.

"That's exaggerating, Quinn. But you are you. So shut up and kiss me." I said. He obliged. He made me sleep on his bed and crawled on top of me. We were kissing hard.

"Uhmmm" Someone cleared their throat. We sat up and saw Kieran with Solange. Solange was laughing behind Kieran.

"So exactly what you intend to do? Quinn I still don't get why you're shirtless." Kieran said.

"But it's clear to me. It would be better you dress up before Helena comes up." Liam said.

"Way to ruin my moment, Kieran. Hunter, remind me to ruin his date next time." He said. He got up and put on his shirt. I was smiling and blushing.

"It is alright Hunter. Take a walk. You're heart would stop beating that fast." Liam teased.  
"I'd love to join you. And next time try not to hide you stakes around your waist." Quinn said as I walked out. He took his jacket and handed it to me.

"I am not cold, Quinn." I told him.

"Yeah, but Kieran said you're ill and I don't want others looking at you." He said. I punched him in his stomach.


End file.
